


经常请吃饭的漂亮哥哥

by sinholxie



Category: RPS, 朱白 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinholxie/pseuds/sinholxie
Summary: 最后一章，坚决不划水小郑老师 我爱你呀～





	经常请吃饭的漂亮哥哥

——

 

朱一龙还有两天就要回来了。白宇有些迫不及待。

还记得前几天从杭州走的时候，白宇觉得朱一龙应该是没有自己那么喜欢他。那天晚上闹了闹小情绪，朱一龙在意白宇，所以一会儿就看出来白宇心情不好了。

在朱一龙的再三询问下，白宇终于绷不住了，“朱一龙，你是不是不喜欢我啊！我才待了两天，还不到两天！你就要我走，我请好假了的！”

朱一龙这才反应过来白宇是生气了，想了想，自己的确是没怎么和白宇说过什么，白宇这会儿没什么安全感，是自己的疏忽。

“对不起宝贝儿…是我疏忽了，是我没有和你说过，我很早之前就喜欢你了，别问我多早，我也记不清了，反正很早，比你猜的都要早。我会回国…基本都是为了回国能不能找到你，我太幸运了，回来没几天，你就送上门来了，你说上帝是不是很照顾我？”

“那你…？”，白宇有些惊了。

“对啊，我就天天找你啊，想和你一起吃饭啊，不管是在外面吃，还是在家吃，我都想和你一起去。看电影那次，其实我是想回家先洗个澡捯饬一下，没想到车库就看到你了，不就误会了吗，我那天可后悔了，真的。”

“后来我带你去看电影，那次，就…你喝醉酒那天，我接到我可能会调回美国的消息，我根本顾不上其他，没别的，为了你我也想要留下来。我就回了公司，然后晚上想起来去找你，发现，你哥们儿送你回家，然后你就都知道了。”

“我真的特别爱你，比你想的要多，是我的不对，没有告诉你，让你这么没有安全感。我不是在赶你走，我舍不得你走，可是，毕竟工作压着你以后还不更累吗，倒不如我这几天把公司的工作弄好，我们有大把时间可以在一起，这样不是更好吗？别忘了，我说过的，我要带你吃很多好吃的，嗯？”

白宇觉得这时候说什么都不如亲上去来的实际，事实上，他也这么做了。扑上去抱着朱一龙一顿啃，嘴里还嘟嘟囔囔，“我就是想听这些啊，我也超喜欢你的！”

朱一龙对白宇，抵抗力是负数值，白宇直接扑过来，刚开始吻的热烈，之后两人默契的放慢了速度，吻得欲火焚身，两人都起了反应。俩人本来就准备睡了，穿着睡衣，宽松的睡裤被顶起来，这样子一下就落入了对方的眼里。两个人有些尴尬，大家都是第一次，自己打飞机毕竟不一样，你看看我，我看看你。

“要不…用手吧？”，白宇提议。

“嗯…”，朱一龙的声音几乎听不见，红了脸，红了耳朵。

朱一龙的手往下伸了去，隔着裤子，摸到了白宇的下体，触碰到的瞬间，白宇喉间发出了一声轻微的哼哼声。朱一龙揉弄起来，毕竟还有两层布料，隔着总感觉没到那个点，凑着白宇的腰部，顺着身上的皮肤，往下滑着。不一会儿就把白宇的裤子脱到了膝盖，白宇也乐的配合。

朱一龙的手活儿…比白宇想象中要好，有规律的上下撸动着，白宇的腰恨不得往前挺着，想更多的蹭着朱一龙，不管是手，还是身体。

朱一龙的下身，一直在裤子里没放出来，忍的难受。正准备把裤子脱了的时候，白宇好像看得懂朱一龙，学着朱一龙，把玩着朱一龙身下的那根东西。朱一龙哪受得了白宇这么摸，以前，可能只是自己打飞机的时候，想想白宇的脸，想想就又硬了不少。这会儿，一个实体化的白宇，正在抚摸着自己的下体，做着这样的事情。朱一龙更贴近了白宇。

感觉嘴唇都要吻得肿起来了，朱一龙才把注意力放在了其他的地方。在白宇的脖子上，吮吸着要留下痕迹。刚开始白宇还有些抗拒，怕回去同事说什么，后来想了想，有什么的，男朋友呢，有就有了，有的人还没有呢。朱一龙起初有些控制不好力度，吸的有些重了，惹得白宇疼的出声了，而后放轻了力度，深深浅浅的，在白宇脖子上留下了印记。

朱一龙的手，把两人的下体握到了一起，两物触碰到一起的时候，是没有过的刺激，根本没有这样的机会，和别人这样。两个人的意识都有点上头冲顶。

“小白…就是…能不能用腿…？”

朱一龙有些硬的难受，光是手上的撸动，根本不足以来覆盖这次性欲的侵袭。白宇当然是妥协了，两个人也没什么经验，弄得一板一眼的，白宇把双腿夹紧翻过身去，下意识的做了受。朱一龙把性器塞进两腿间，在大腿根部抽插着，好歹是有点感觉了，朱一龙也没忘了抚慰着白宇的下体，白宇光是被朱一龙摸着，帮他撸动着，意识就要涣散了，更别提，大腿根还有个那么大的东西在抽插摩擦着。

白宇的背很光滑，很白。朱一龙想着，这么白的背，要弄上属于自己的东西，就更好了。连绵着吻着白宇的脊背，白宇的脊梁骨有些明显，大概是经常坐着看电脑的原因，一节一节骨骼在柔软的舌头上，感觉更加明显了，吻过的地方带出朱一龙的唾液，反着光，看着更色情了。

最后，白宇的大腿根，都被磨得有些发红了，朱一龙借着劲儿射了，射了白宇一腿，白宇的全射床上了。两人再一起洗了澡。从浴室出来之后，床上的印记还在，空气中弥漫着欢愉过的味道，两人都有些事后的羞赧。

睡到干净的床上时，朱一龙不由得感叹，有两张床真的很好。

白宇先回去之后，两人天天晚上下班就视频，煲电话粥。白宇说，回去同事看到他脖子上的吻痕了，都问他上哪儿找的对象，这么快就找到了。白宇又说，好想去找朱一龙，这边游戏的问题已经解决的差不多了，一个星期就可以内测了。白宇又问，朱一龙什么回去啊，白宇可想他了。

中间有一次电话，白宇的声音听着有些奇怪，朱一龙听了一会儿，就听出来白宇在干什么了。白宇嘟囔着让朱一龙说点什么，朱一龙偏不跟白宇说，白宇有些气了，可是又在劲头上，着急的声音朱一龙听着都像是呻吟。透过电话听到白宇的声音，想象着白宇的手放在身下的画面，朱一龙也有些受不了，刷新了自己的底线，在电话里，和白宇说了很多，两个人隔着大老远，又隔着电话，这种体验，对两人来说都是第一次。

 

朱一龙还有一天就回来了，白宇请好假第二天去机场接他。

从杭州回来之后，白宇有些认真的复盘了一下那天晚上那场，说做了但是又不算做了的性爱。找了几个同性恋好友，要来了几个GV，下班之后自己研究了老半天，看的面红耳赤的，刚开始有些抗拒，但是看着一半，眼睛看着国外的两个男人在做活塞运动，脑子里却都换成了自己和朱一龙。最后又不得不顶着内裤去卫生间解决。

 

第二天。

白宇接到朱一龙之后，就直接回了家。路上等红绿灯的时间，已经叫好了外卖。刚好回家就能吃上。

回家收拾好之后，吃完饭，朱一龙想着要不要回个家什么的。白宇热情的把朱一龙留下了，说着，“这么久都没有见到我，哥哥都不想多看看我吗？还想着回家，明天又不用去公司上班~明天是周六呢~”

朱一龙有些心猿意马，刚才在机场的车库，两人一见面就吻的不知所以，显然是不够的。不吃饭肯定不行，白宇的身体，哪能扛得住。于是，朱一龙开心的接受了白宇的邀约。

饭后，白宇看起来好像有话要说，朱一龙看了他好几眼。白宇突然鼓起勇气，在朱一龙旁边坐下，一本正经的对朱一龙说，“哥哥，今天晚上，我们做爱吧。”

朱一龙一愣，没想到白宇会说出这样的话。震惊下，点了点头。

然后白宇就跑去洗澡了。朱一龙还没反应过来呢。白宇应该是，有备而来？难怪今天还请了假，明天反正也周末，无所谓，在家休息也好。

白宇在卫生间待了很久才出来，出来之后，脸色红润，估计是热水开的太重了，蒸汽蒸的脸蛋红扑扑的。白宇就催促着朱一龙去洗澡去了。

朱一龙洗完澡出来，就看到白宇坐在床边往卫生间这个方向看。这种场面多多少少还是有点诡异的。

两人都收拾了一会儿，进房间之后。白宇提出来，要不我们看个电影吧。到这，朱一龙才反应过来，白宇要干什么，这几天应该是看了点什么，然后学了点什么。

朱一龙觉得白宇太可爱了，笑了笑。白宇听到朱一龙笑了，不知道是不是自己太急切了，朱一龙觉得很搞笑吗？

白宇刚想回头对朱一龙说什么，一回头，就被朱一龙吻住了。白宇倒是没想到朱一龙会吻他，想到刚才他笑了，就想推开。可是力气还是没有朱一龙的力气大，被朱一龙锢在怀里亲，亲着就放弃了挣扎，朱一龙刷牙了，他的舌头好香，在自己口腔里开拓着，白宇配合着伸出舌头想去够朱一龙，刚伸出去，就被朱一龙更用力的吸住，好像要把白宇整个吸过去。两人吻的太热切，嘴角留下了一丝丝银丝，顺着嘴角滑到了脖子上。

白宇想想起看到的那些片段，可是脑子里什么都没有。朱一龙开口，“跟着感觉走。”

白宇便没有再想其他。朱一龙连衣服都没有穿，直接裹着浴袍就出来了。系着浴袍的带子，跟不存在一样，随便一扯，就扯下来了。白宇抚摸着朱一龙的身体，手指轻轻的在他皮肤上划来划去，惹得朱一龙痒的不行。

忍不住了，直接把白宇压在床上。白宇的睡衣是系扣子的，朱一龙边顺着往下吻，边解开他的扣子，衣服被慢慢解开的感觉，太难耐了。朱一龙最后停在了白宇的乳尖，上网查说，这个位置，很敏感。在乳尖上，舔着，用舌尖在上面滑动，白宇不自觉往前挺胸，“嗯…哥哥，上哪学的~”，听着在责怪，却是抹不开的腻味。

“只许你学，不许我看看？”，白宇马上觉得脸烫的不行，原来朱一龙看出来了。也对，这么明显，也该看出来了。

朱一龙把白宇的裤子脱了，在下体附近的皮肤上，轻啄着，白宇的下体有些抬头的迹象，恨不得把下体都放到朱一龙嘴里那才最好。突然想到好像没有润滑液，不知道白宇有没有买。朱一龙往上流连着吻过去，贴着白宇的耳朵问，“宝贝儿，没有买润滑，怎么办~嗯？”

白宇直往他怀里凑，双手把朱一龙搂着压向自己。“嗯…这个…我刚才…在卫生间已经弄好了…你…哥哥直接进来吧…”？说完，更是害羞的抱紧朱一龙埋在他肩窝里，不敢抬头看朱一龙。

朱一龙觉得自己上头了，相当的上头，非常的上头。想着毕竟是第一次，还是照着网上搜来的方式，想着别人扩张的视频，向白宇的后穴伸了手。

即使是已经自己扩张过一次了，朱一龙的一根手指塞进去的时候，白宇还是觉得痛的不行。朱一龙手指进去之后，感觉到后穴里的液体有往外流的迹象，试着抽插了几次，继续伸进去，白宇果然是低估了朱一龙的尺寸，不单是下面那个，手指的尺寸，也低估了。等白宇慢慢习惯了，朱一龙才开始继续做着扩张。伸进三根手指的时候，白宇觉得没之前那么疼了，也许是已经扩张好了，三根手指被白宇后穴里的柔软包裹住的时候，朱一龙又硬了不少，他想用自己的下体去品尝那里面的美好。

“好了…哥哥，你…进来吧…”，白宇觉得扩张也不是很疼。三根手指进来之后，白宇只想要更大的东西，来把自己填满。

“你准备好了吗…”

没等白宇回答，朱一龙就迫不及待的想把性器塞进白宇的后穴。肉粉色的后穴一张一合的迎接着朱一龙的进入。朱一龙进入的瞬间，疼，是白宇的第一感觉，怎么做了扩张还是这么疼。

“嗯…疼…太大了…呜…”

这样的话并不会让朱一龙的性器变小，只会变得更大更硬。只塞进去了龟头，白宇就有些受不了，朱一龙想停下了，白宇看着都快哭了。可是白宇像是知道朱一龙肯定会心疼他，带着哭腔让朱一龙进入他。

朱一龙缓慢的把自己的性器插进去，白宇喘着气，喉间发出轻微的呻吟。后穴里的软肉，却是更热情更亲切的往上迎着。

等整根进入之后，朱一龙停下没有动，亲吻着白宇，等着白宇缓过劲儿来。没多会儿，白宇也心疼朱一龙一直硬着却不能动，抓住了朱一龙的手，示意他可以了。

朱一龙才开始抽插起来，刚开始确实是很痛，白宇想着，网上那些人，都很爽的，忍一下就不痛了。

肠液开始分泌，朱一龙抽插的速度变快了一些。白宇听到耳边有水声啪啪的声音。痛感已经被慢慢袭来的快感代替了。朱一龙在自己身体里驰骋着，猛的触碰到哪个点，白宇忍不住往上挺了挺腰。朱一龙知道是碰到了白宇的G点，找着那个位置，顶弄着，抽插着。一下下撞着白宇的G点，白宇被漫过头顶的快感冲的丧失理智。

“啊…啊…不行了，不要那里…不要…嗯…”

只会换来朱一龙又一轮的侵袭。后穴的边缘有些发了红，不知道是肠液还是润滑液，在穴口附近往下流，场面看着好不色情。

朱一龙感觉自己快到了，毕竟是第一次，不能让白宇受了伤。朱一龙慢慢退出来，握着俩人的下体，抚慰着，射了出来。

朱一龙这种感觉也是从来没有体验过的。射出来之后，下体就软下去了，全身也脱了力。白宇累的喘着气，埋在朱一龙怀里，第一次负距离接触了，太害羞了。

事后，朱一龙带白宇去卫生间清洗了一下。弄完之后，白宇也从刚才那股劲儿里缓过来了。

躺在床上的时候，白宇问朱一龙。

“哥哥，为什么，你老是带我吃饭啊？”

“因为…爱就是和你，吃很多很多顿饭啊~”

 

-end


End file.
